


25 Kisses Challenge || Mortal Kombat X Style ||

by Bone_Zone



Category: Moral Kombat X, Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: 20 kisses challenges, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, kiss, types of kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the 25 Kisses Challenge with all my favorite Mortal KOmbat x Characters</p><p>|| Grew up watching the movies and playing the games but I love Mortal Kombat X ||<br/>** Comment The Characters You'd like to see **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> ** Note**  
> Once I use the list up I will be using another list and it shall act as a bonus chapter for you amazing readers though I shall be picking the characters for those ones

~~Day 1 - First Kiss~~  
Day 2 - ~~Greeting Kiss~~  
Day 3 - Accidental Kiss  
Day 4 - Blow a Kiss  
Day 5 - Kiss on the Cheek  
Day 6 - Kiss on the Shoulder  
Day 7 - Kiss while partner is sleeping  
Day 8 - Unwanted Kiss  
Day 9 - Waiting to be Kissed  
Day 10 - Surprise Kiss  
Day 11 - "You're Safe/alive" Kiss  
Day 12 - Upside down Kiss  
Day 13 - Deflected Kiss  
Day 14 - Kiss on a Dare  
Day 15 - Kiss while being 'carried'  
Day 16 - Pulled into a Kiss  
Day 17 - Jealous Kiss  
Day 18 - Sneaking a Kiss while no one is looking  
Day 19 - Missing a Kiss  
Day 20 - Kiss on the Hand  
Day 21 - Comforting while crying Kiss  
Day 22 - Angry Kiss  
Day 23 - Public Kiss  
Day 24 - Mistletoe Kiss  
Day 25 - New Years Kiss


	2. First Kiss || Sub-Zero x Fem Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally share your first kiss with your master.

You couldn’t believe this, that your first kiss was him. Sure you had a crush on the man but he was your mentor, your trainer and you just kissed him. You couldn’t even look at him, you could felt your whole face burn in embarrassment. Puffing your cheeks out you turned your body away, you could still feel the man’s eyes on you. Clenching and unclenching your hand you took a deep breath then sniffled lightly brushing some tears away. Great you were now cry, you didn’t know how this situation could get any worse. 

Rubbing your arm for warmth you really didn’t know how long you stood their standing but it must have been long enough for Kuai Liang to leave. Hurt from the rejection [though you didn’t know what you expected from him] you just made your way back into where you slept. Closing your eyes tightly you just let your body fall into the bed. Not even bothering to pull the blanket’s over your body, you were to tired anyway, trying to ignore the day’s event’s you felt your body fall asleep.

________________________________________ 

Kuai Liang sat in his room trying to mull over the day’s events, he wanted his mind to process what even happened. He was training you in some one on one combat, you were one of his best students and he wanted have some alone time with you and everything was going fine until you kissed him. He didn’t understand it why did you have to kiss him. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find you attractive, he thought you were beautiful and when you kissed him it made things more confusing for him. Clenching his hand over his cup of tea he then felt the cup shatter. 

Kaui did feel awful though, he hated seeing that look on your face, his heart clenched painfully when you started to cry. He knew it was wrong to walk away but he felt like he had to, he didn’t think he could feel this way about someone but he did. You were different and Kaui felt happy when he was with you, closing his eyes he could remember the kiss. How soft and full your lips felt on his cold and hard lips, part of him wanted to pull you back in for another but he just froze.

Shaking his head he clenched is hand then took a deep breath, he had to talk to you. Though it was dark and he had a feeling that you were sleeping he needed to get this feeling off of his chest. Nodding to himself Sub-Zero walked off to your small hut, it was easy to navigate through the darkness but once he was standing in front of your door way he felt some hesitation before he scowled and shook his head slamming his fist on the door. Stepping back he watched the door up to reveal your tired face, the man did feel guilty for waking you up since it was so late though he just wanted this off of his mind. Taking a deep breath he eyed you then cleared his throat.

“Can we talk ?”  
Rubbing the sleep from your eyes you still weren’t all their but suddenly your eyes went wide seeing the man as he tried not to stumble back. Clearing your throat you nodded your head still shocked and questioning why he was even standing in your door way.

Closing the door Sub-Zero or Kaui as you called him calmly stepped forward then gasped your chin gently.

“I wanted to apologize for the way I acted before, when you kissed me. It was wrong to leave you like that.”

Pushing back the blush for being so close to him you forced a smile and laughed. “Kaui I mean Master it was wrong, I stepped out of place and I shouldn’t have showed me emotions.” Though you were cut off when he placed his thumb over your lips.

“Please , please call me Kaui. Though I must tell you the truth, I did enjoy your kiss and I would like another.” Leaning closer the man couldn’t help but smirk as your cheeks turned a brighter red as he moved his thumb away to give you a gentle kiss.

Sub-Zero may have been your first kiss though he knew it wouldn’t be the only first he would have.


	3. Baacck

Okay so as you all know or dont, it does depend if you follow my tumblr page, it's that I’ve been depressed enough to a point where I didn’t even want to write.

My sister and my family have been going through a lot ,and we now have an restraining order so I’ve been stressing out over that.

Well though it seems right now that everything is settled,I feel the need to write ! So now I will be getting back into writing.

I am going to be updating all of my works so woot, get ready for massive updates.

Thank you for sticking here with me! It means a lot .


	4. Heelllloooo || Johnny Cage x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was just a little kiss, she didn't have to slap him that hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss number 2-Greeting Kiss

Glancing over your shoulder you felt a smile form across your face as you noticed your two friends make their way over to you. Shaking your head you rolled your stiff shoulder happy to see that they've made a safe return home. Letting out the breath you didn't even notice you were holding in you just gave Soyna the hug first, the woman was your best friend and you two were rather close. She was the one that seemed to get you out of your shell more.

Pulling away from the woman then glanced over at Johnny seeing he held a cocky smile on his face, you felt like he was waiting for something. What could you say about Johnny, you did have a crush on him. You didn't know what you could say about the man, he was handsome and a good fighter. But you also knew of his reputation and you'd rather no be dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"What I don't get a hug.... come on y/n I don't bite" Johnny states but he just held a smirk on his face.

"Fine...but please tried hard to keep your hand's above the belt" You state as you then walked over to the man, giving him a hug like how you greet everyone, you were then taken by surprise when the blond placed his lips again'st yours. Returning the kiss for a moment you then pulled away as your eyes went wide. Scowling you just slapped the man and stormed off.

Shaking her head Soyna glanced over at Johnny. "You idiot."

"What!" Laughing the man rubbed his cheek as a red mark started to form. "I like her okay..well maybe I should have started off with that....eh I'll tell her when my cheek stops burning."


End file.
